Cita Falsa
by mars992
Summary: Leanlo, espero les guste


cita falsa

Hace dos semanas que había conocido a Mike en un cafetín. Yo estaba haciendo fila para comer y el se hacerco a mi y me invitó a salir, al principio no acepte pero luego me envío unas rosas y me llamó, así siguió por tres días más hasta que acepte. La verdad la pase muy bien, nos divertimos mucho y hablamos toda la noche, después de eso salimos tres veces más, cada vez Mike me gustaba más.

Hace dos días que no sabía nada de el.

__ Bella, Bella__escuché que me llamaba Jessica

__¿Que pasa Jessica?__

__No me lo vas ha creer, pero conocí a un hombre bello y me invitó a salir, el es tan divertido__ me dijo muy contenta

__Me alegro y dime ¿como se llama tu hombre maravilla?__

__Se llama Mike y vamos ha salir está noche, justo iremos a tu restaurante favorito ¿no te parece una gran coincidencia? __ ¿Mike? no, no puede ser seguro es otro Mike

__Y dime ¿como es el?__

__Pues es alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, de piel palida y tiene la más brillante sonrisa__ definitivamente es el, idiota ¿como pudo hacerme esto?

__ Jessica no puedes salir con el. Creeme Mike es un mujeriego sólo hace unos días salió con mi amiga y luego de la nada no le llamó más__ por supuesto no podía decirle que era yo esa ″Amiga″

__Por favor Bella de cuando acá te preocupa lo que a mi me pase__ Era cierto, ella y yo no éramos las mejores amigas, quizás ni amigas somos, pero tampoco podía dejar que Mike jugará con ella también

__Es cierto, tú y yo no somos las mejores amigas pero sólo quería prevenirte__

__Tranquila que a mi Mike no me va hacer nada__ y con eso se fue de la oficina

No podía permitir que Mike se saliera con la suya de nuevo, así que fui hasta el trabajo de Mike, pero el no estaba así que me tocó hablar con el creído de Edward.

La verdad no se, pero desde nuestro primer encuentro nos habíamos llevado mal, después de todo nuestras empresas eran enemigas, ambas luchando por ser la mejor en la industria del diseño gráfico.

__Edward ¿donde está Mike?__

__No lo se__

__Bueno me da igual, sólo dile que deje a Jessica en paz__

Y me fui, al llegar a mi departamento vi que tenía un mensaje voz, al revisar vi que era el número de Mike__

**Hola linda, mira me la pase muy bien contigo, pero ya no quiero que salgamos más, no es nada personal, pero quiero expandir mis horizontes...**

Idiota, pero no creas que voy a dejar que salga así de campante. Tendría que recurrir al último ser que me imaginaria algún día le pediría ayuda.

__Edward, necesito que salgamos está noche, y antes de que hables sólo será una cita falsa, necesito que Mike no dañe a Jessica__y que vea que no me importa, termine para mi.

__Ok, sólo porque Jessica me cae bien y no quiero que sufra__ con que el señor creido tiene sentimientos

__Hoy a las ocho en ″La tua cantante″__

**horas después... **

Ya me encontraba en el restaurant con un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, unas zandalias bajas plateadas y mi cabello liso suelto hasta mis hombros y Edward aún no llegaba, mi suerte es tan buena que sólo faltaba que Mike me viera antes...

__¿Ansiosa?__casi me caigo del susto, cuando sentí el aliento de Edward en mi oído

__Edward acaso ¿quieres matarme de un susto?__

__Lo siento__dijo sonriendo de lado__bueno, entremos__

__Tomame la mano__ le dije mientra llegábamos a la entrada, al llegar un mesero nos recibió

__¿Tienen reservación?__ que estúpida olvide reservar una mesa, pero antes de poder contestar Edward hablo por mi

__Sí, está a nombre de Cullen__ entramos y en ese momento pude ver bien a Edward, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa verde, que resaltaba su cabello broncineo y sus ojos color esmeralda.

__Ahí están__ al ver donde veía Edward vi a Mike y a Jessica muy entretenidos, la verdad pensé que me dolería o algo pero no, no sentí nada

__Abrazame, has como sí te divertíeras__le susurre

__Trataré. Después de todo estoy contigo, así que me estas pidiendo mucho__

__Idiota__sólo me miro y me dirigió una sonrisa torcida

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la de Mike y para mi asombro Edward me corrió la silla para que me sentara, al poco tiempo vi que Mike nos veía y arrugaba la cara ¡perfecto!

__Veo que tú plan funciona__dijo a Edward al ver que sonreía

__Sí__

__Dime la verdad Bella ¿tú haces esto por Jessica o por darle celos a Mike?__Por un momento me puse a pensar y me eh cuenta de la verdad

__Al principio quería las dos cosas, pero ahora sólo quiero que Jessica no sufra__Mike me miraba desde la otra mesa, así que aproveché y tomé la mano de Edward el cual me miro extrañado más no la apartó, fue extraño pero me sentí bien cuando tomé su mano.

__Mike nos está mirando__dije para explicar mi gesto

__Me lo imaginé__dijo mirando hacia otro lado, me pareció raro, pero no le di importancia. Llevábamos un rato y ninguno dijo nada, la verdad ya me empezaba a incomodar

__Edward, te propongo algo, por hoy tratemos de llevarnos bien. Por está noche, la verdad e pensado y lo mejor es que deje a Jessica en Paz y que ella misma se de cuenta de la clase de hombre que es Mike y no podemos irnos después de todo sí nos vamos de acá sólo le daríamos gusto a el ¿no crees?__

__Por primera vez tienes razón, creo que es lo mejor. Empecemos pidiendo la cena__

Edward llamó al mesonero y ordenamos la cena. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Edward y yo resultamos tener muchas cosas en común y no era tan engreido como pensé, todo lo contrario.

__Aún no entiendo ¿porque nos llevamos mal?__dijo Edward

__Pues sí no recuerdo mal, tu no fuiste muy querido cuando nos conocimos__dije recordando ese día.

Recuerdo que estába saliendo de un restaurant y me dirigía a mi trabajo pues ya iba a acabar mi hora de almuerzo cuando mi torpeza salió a relucir y me tropecé, pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien me sujeto de la cintura, al voltearme me encontré con unas orbes esmeraldas que me miraban entre curioso y divertido.

__¿Estas bien?__

__Eh... sí, sí__contesté mientras sentía como me sonrojaba y el derepente estalló en carcajadas__ ¿Por que te ríes?__le pregunté mientras la irá aumentaba en mi

__Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo__

__Idiota__ y me fui, luego nos enteramos que trabajabamos en empresas enemigas, desde entonces nos tratábamos lo menos posible. Ahora me encontraba aquí hablando con el y viendo lo estúpido de la situación.

__Creo que todo empezó, el día que me ayudaste y luego te reíste de mi__dije mientras bebía de mi copa

__Realmente lo siento, en serio pero te veías tan adorable toda sonrojada y luego cuando te pregunté sí estabas bien, aunque parecía imposible te sonrojaste aún más__ese comentarío me hizo sonrojar__ luego trate de disculparme y tu sólo me llamaste idiota y te fuiste, después pasó lo de las empresas y pues ahora miranos, estamos acá fingiendo salir__

__Pues sí, quién lo diría__dije algo triste, cuando recordé que todo era una farsa

__Pero Bella, ahora que salimos y hablamos, aunque se que para ti es una farsa, para mi a resultado una velada encantadora y se que nuestra relación sí es que tenemos una no es la mejor, pero la verdad me la estoy pasando bien está noche__

__Eh... yo...__ realmente quería decirle que sí, que para mi dejó de ser una farsa cuando empezamos a hablar y ver todas las cosas en común que teníamos, ver lo encantador que es y para ser sincera conmigo misma desde esa vez que me ayudó sólo quería saltarle encima y besarlo pero no podía, pensaría que estoy loca, además no era una adolecente para actuar de esa manera __para mi también a sido divertida__admiti bajando la mirada, Edward me tomo el menton para que le viera al rostro, al hacerlo vi que se debatía en su interior pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo fuimos interrumpidos.

__Perdonen, pero ya vamos a cerrar__dijo un mesero, al ver a mi alrededor vi que sólo quedábamos lo dos, Mike ya se había ido y ni cuenta me había dado

__¿Tan temprano?__pregunto Edward

__Señor son las tres de la mañana__

__¿Que?__ ¿como pasó el tiempo tan rápido?

__No se preocupe, ya nos vamos, tomé cobrece__dijo Edward entregandole una tarjeta negra al mesonero

__Edward no puedo permitir que pagués, después de todo yo te invité__

__No te preocupes, la próxima pagas tú__dijo mientras sonreía y sólo esa afirmación hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera en mi rostro. El mesonero regreso y le pedí que me llamara un taxi

__Nada de taxis, yo te llevó no te preocupes

Al salir de local una ráfaga de viento me hizo temblar y Edward me puso su chaqueta la cual tenía un exquisito aroma, me pregunté que colonia usaria, al llegar al estacionamiento vi que su carro era un flamante volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, el camino fue en silencio y sólo hable para decirle donde cruzar.

__Gracias por todo Edward__

__De nada, para mi fue un placer__y antes de bajarme del auto el se bajo y abrió mi puerta y me tendió su mano, luego me acompañó hasta mi puerta y antes de irse se hagacho para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero luego beso mi mandibula hasta llegar a mis labios y yo automáticamente le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y el mi cintura, ambos profundizamos el beso, ya cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar Edward fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que sólo me dio pequeños besos antes de mirarme.

__Lo siento, se que no estuvo bien que lo hiciera, pero era algo que quería hacer desde el día que te ayude y...__

__sssh__ lo calle mientras ponía mi dedo en sus labios __Yo también__le dije sonrojada mientras le volvía a besar, sentí como sonreía contra mis labios haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

Quién me diría a mi que una cita falsa se convertiría en la primera cita que tuve con Edward, la primera de muchas (aunque nunca cumplió su palabra, así que jamás me dejó pagar la cuenta, siempre que le recordaba sus palabras me besaba y hacia que olvidará hasta donde estaba) que tuve con mi Edward, con mi amor, con mi vida, con mi esposo.

__Guao, mamá que romántica historia, y que lindo mi papá__dijo mi hija nessie

sonreí__Sí, la verdad tú padre siempre ha sido un encanto__

En ese momento entró Edward

__¿De que hablan mis princesas?__

__Cosas de mujeres papá, ahora me voy que se me hace tarde para mi cita__ Nessie tomó su bolso, se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

__¿Cosas de chica eh?__

__Sí, Nessie estaba nerviosa por su primera cita con Jacob y yo le conté como fue nuestra primera cita__dije mientras el se sentaba a mi lado y me subía a sus piernas

__Todavía recuerdo la manera en que me invitaste__

__Oye, lo hacia por Jessica__

__Sí y pensar que ese par terminaron casados__

__Pero ¿sabes? mi parte favorita fue cuando me besaste y luego te comenzaste a disculpar, te veías tan adorable, aunque nunca te dije algo__

__ ¿Sí, y que fue eso señora Cullen?__ pregunto Edward mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello

__Que estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ti, desde el día que te vi__

__Interesante, pero aún lo puedes hacer__

Reí__Me encantaría, pero quedamos con Mike para cenar__dije mientras empezaba a besarlo y el me acostaba en la cama

__Mmm...pero eso se soluciona__dijo mientras sacaba su móvil__Hola, Mike... lo siento no podremos ir tengo que hacer algo muy importante y Bella le duele la cabeza, discúlpanos con Jessica...ajá...ok...Adiós__colgó__ Listo__dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa

__Con que algo muy importante__

__Sí, muy importante! ahora ¿donde íbamos? oh sí ya recuerdo__ y siguió besándome

__Te amo Bella__dijo mientras besaba mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros

__Tanto como yo a ti__

**FIN**


End file.
